My Crazy Theatre Teacher
My Crazy Theatre Teacher is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her story about her mentally unstable and vindictive theatre teacher, Medusa. Story Rebecca Parham met Medusa at the first year of high school in 2002. Since she runs the theater department, she is the only theatre teacher that can do everything. That means that no matter what theater class Rebecca has taken, Medusa will be teaching it. She has also run the theater club and directed all the after-school plays. She also decided who should be in the cast and who shouldn't be. She had a totalitarian grip of every aspect in the theater department. Moreover, there is no other adult to balance this out or witness her behavior. Back in high school, Rebecca was remarkably shy, socially awkward, a non alcoholic, a nervous wreck and she didn't have any friends, even in the theater department. However, when she stepped on the stage, she felt completely different. She felt like she was strong, brave, confident, clever and could show the world her performance, which is why she didn't immediately take a powder after she has learned how crazy Medusa was to her. Rebecca pleasing to Medusa was the key to what she wanted, even though it actually lead her into worse consequences. The first reason why she didn't like Medusa is because that she unpredictably changes her mood. For example, if somebody told her a joke, the next day, it would be offensive to her. In addition, she sometimes would be kind and supportive, but be catty and vindictive other times. Rebecca said it was like gambling when it comes to ask her a question. Sometimes, it would be decent enough to ask her a question, while other times, she would be offended for her time being wasted. Because of this, it would take time for Rebecca to ask a question. Another reason why Rebecca didn't like her theatre teacher is because she chooses her "favorites". She isn't shallow, but Rebecca wasn't one of her favorites because she had to either be pretty or popular, or both. In fact, she wasn't consider pretty and she wasn't popular. She also "protected her favorites" into a certain degree, one of them being Rebecca's bullies. She got bullied, and she tried begging to her theatre teacher to stop it, but she didn't do anything. Her mother, Ann Parham, once confronted Medusa in an after-school play. She was talking about the bully, and Medusa replied that she thought that the bully was getting bullied. If somebody wasn't one of her favorites, they're stuck in the chorus. It was fair enough for Rebecca to say that she was an awful actor back then, despite her theatre teacher constantly giving her A's on her performances, during the normal school days. Medusa once rushed up to the stage to give Rebecca a hug after performing a dramatic scene. This confused Rebecca if she thinks Medusa likes her or not. Before, she thought that if she wouldn't complain and would do her best, she would get a good part of the play. Now, she thought this isn't good for her, to anyone. When senior year came, Medusa's favorites graduated, leaving only Rebecca and another kid. They were going to do a comedic play called "Noises Off", which featured an old woman called "Dotty" with a cockney accent and a boy toy love interest. Naturally, Rebecca had similarities to the character, so she thought it was going to be a good time for her. She did the play pretty well, and even Medusa was happy about it. However, when Medusa has put the cast, Rebecca was excluded from the cast. She was excluded because she wasn't popular. However, when she asked that question to Medusa, Medusa lied to her face, saying that she was "too tall", even though the other senior theater club kid was taller. Rebecca knew the truth a couple days after the tech theater girls told her why she wasn't casted. At this point, she was done. She decided to quit the theater department and told her advisor to drop out from all of Medusa's classes on January 2006. When she exited the theater department, she felt completely different. She was happier, more confident, didn't care about what others thought about her and got more attention by guys. She also heavily improved in choir and even got an award from it. She also did community theater with adults, and liked it a lot more than her previous theater experience. She even got the best actress award in the community theater department. 2 years after Rebecca graduated, Medusa was forced to resign. She was incredibly intoxicated, locked herself in a boys' hotel room and passed out, forcing the boys to stay in the girls' hotel room. However, this isn't the guaranteed story. Characters * Rebecca Parham * Medusa * Fan * Alice * Tweedledee * Theater kids * Unidentified adult * A pretty kid and a popular kid * Ann Parham * Senior theater kid * Dotty * Dotty's love interest * Tech theater girls * Theater department advisor * Random people (including a lady who was shown one or Rebecca's drawing and two guys looking at her) * Choir director * Community theater adults * Hotel room boys * Hotel room girls (mentioned) * Eric Paul Engel Errors * At the beginning, it is possible that she was supposed to say "you're about to get into." instead of "I'm about to get into." * At 1:40, there is a column of pixels on the left and a row of pixels on the top that are colored green instead of black. * Rebecca drew an incorrect hair color for Arin. It isn't brown. Reception Pre-release Since this animation is one of the most anticipated videos from Rebecca Parham of all time, the reception is positive in general, and people were hyped for its release, despite their general behavior for telling Rebecca to take her time. After release The reception for this video is very positive, as it was already one of Rebecca's most anticipated videos ever. Moreover, the reason why it was one of the most anticipated videos ever is due to the fact that Rebecca's theater teacher was already mentioned at least 3 times in her videos: Lost My Pants in Wonderland, My Teacher Murdered Someone and Draw My Life. This made her fans become curious about the story of her theatre teacher, and were thus satisfied for the release of the video. Easter eggs * Rebecca was seen portraying Kratos from God of War in the theater stage. * When Medusa was shown with 5 of her favorites, most of her favorites were referenced as YouTube animators, including TheAMaazing, ChillyPanda, Rebaka-Chan and Domics. The only character who wasn't referenced as a YouTuber was Tweedledee. * The pretty kid and the popular kid were respectively referenced as Arin and Suzy. * Dotty was referenced as a YouTube animator, Shgurr. * When the Noises Off poster was shown, there was Bill Cipher, which is a Gravity Falls reference. * The real names of other YouTuber animators were written in the cast, such as TimTom, TheOdd1sOut and Jaiden Animations. * At 1:28 there is a possible reference to the profile picture of Jaiden Animations. Trivia * It was one of the most anticipated animations from Rebecca Parham ever. * In her My Teacher Murdered Someone video, she at first was unsure if she wanted to devote an entire video on her theater teacher, but it was now confirmed that she was going to make a video on her. In addition, she finally finished the video. * This and "Tales of Childhood" were the animated stories featured in Draw My Life. * The theatre teacher's nickname is Medusa. Her real name is currently unknown. * This is her second story about her theater experience. Her first was Lost My Pants in Wonderland. Rebecca also said that she will make more animated stories about her theater experience, as she has more theater stories to tell. * It is the first time Ann Parham, Rebecca's mother, completely revealed her eyes without glasses. * Shortly after the release of this video, Rebecca has created 2 GIFs from the animation (https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/1001501545987391488, https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/1001506313720008704). * The adult version of Rebecca has worn almost the same clothes as in My Embarrassing & Weird Old Art, except for the fact that in this video, she has worn black leggings instead of no leggings like in My Embarrassing & Weird Old Art. ** Though, both outfits are technically different outfits. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018